


Exquisite

by Out-of-Character217 (jacksgirl217)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgirl217/pseuds/Out-of-Character217
Summary: Cloud is exquisite in every way.





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thequalityrunaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequalityrunaway/gifts).



> A little gift fic for thequalityrunaway

Cloud strife is exquisite in every sense of the word, but none more so than when he comes to Leon in the middle of the night. Silent foot falls announce his presence and the soft rustling of material as clothes are removed follows; the gentle tinkling of belt buckles and zippers and the exhilarating sound of muted bed springs. The hushed rasp of skin against skin as he slides a hand along Leon's thigh and settles his weight, and the graceful turn of his body as he shifts in the shadows display his beauty plainly. He drops his torso a little and Leon raises to meet his mouth in a quiet kiss. 

He is perfect in his stealth, confident in a way he can never be in the sunlight, and he knows all the right places to touch and caress with a ghost like hand: Leon's back, his neck, his hip and his quivering stomach. 

He is exquisite in the way he relinquishes control, turning himself over to Leon as the older man finds his pace, and Cloud settles back into the mattress, throat arched to receive hot, open-mouthed kisses that leave a trail of fire in their wake. 

He is beautiful in the way he shudders and leaves just the hint of a breathy moan in the air, his confident hands settling in Leon's hair as he pulls him all the way in to his body and lets his lover set the pace; perfectly in control despite his submission. And Cloud is refined in his rhythm, moving just so in response to Leon's hips. He let's his pleasure out in quiet gasps shared between moist lips, a steady hand gripping Leon's buttock to keep him where he needs him. Everything is purposeful, everything is deliberate, and there is not a movement wasted that doesn't result in delicious pleasure. 

But it's his moment of climax that is most exquisite. All darkness and anger stripped away to reveal nothing but utter abandonment; a release from his marred soul as well as his fettered body. He makes no sound and goes still, the absence of words or noise more poignant than any cry of ecstasy and it marks Leon more deeply than the nail indents in his back. He is perfect this way, and Leon wants nothing more than to preserve it for as long as he can. 

But forever is over in a heartbeat and Cloud retreats in his own graceful way. No words of parting and no promises of return - though Leon knows that he will. Piece by piece he hides himself back behind that familiar apathy as he clothes himself again, and Leon watches from the bed in silence as their ritual is completed and Cloud disappears, as silently as he came.


End file.
